Summer Musical
by siriusblack2236
Summary: Lily and James have an interesting summer ahead of them when they both end up attending the same summer singing camp. - A combination of Harry Potter and Camp Rock
1. End of Sixth Year

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters are JK Rowling's creation_

Summer Musical

Chapter 1: End of Sixth Year

It was the end of June and all of the students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry left school and had just arrived at King's Cross Station by means of the Hogwarts Express. Through all of the commotion of students scrambling to say goodbye and reunite with their families, a sixth year boy walked towards a short girl in his year.

"Hey Evans, doing anything fun this summer?" the boy asked confidently.

"Why do you care? Just leave me alone, Potter." a feisty redhead snapped at the boy as she ran off to her friends.

The tall, raven haired teenager named James Potter turned to his three best friends behind him: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius Black was very attractive with long dark hair and startling gray eyes. He had been James' first best friend when they had started their first year at Hogwarts.

Sirius grabbed James' shoulder consolingly. "Hey loosen up," he said trying to comfort his friend. "This is Evans we're talking about. It's not like you expected her to run up to you and give you a hug."

"Although that would have been great, you are right, Sirius. But a nice goodbye would have been nice." James sighed and continued, "I just wish she would give me a chance."

Remus Lupin, James' other friend was a sandy haired boy with watery blue eyes. He was considered the sensible one of the group. He joined the conversation by saying, "Don't worry. Maybe if you try to change how you act around her so that you don't sound as bigheaded, she might see a side of you that she never knew of."

Peter Pettigrew, the fourth member of the infamous pranking group known the Marauders, was lagging behind the rest of the boys because he needed to clean up the mess of candy wrappers the teenage boys had left on the train. The boys played a game where the last person to touch their nose and say "nose goes" was stuck doing the chores for the rest of the group.

James and his friends were walking around the platform, searching for their families as they began talking about summer plans. "Well, I'm going to spend most of my summer at this cool muggle rock 'n' roll camp in America. I'll get to practice my guitar skills and learn awesome new songs. It'll be great and, best of all; I will be so busy that it will give me a chance to clear my head of all thoughts related to Lily," James said.

"That sounds like an interesting summer." All of the boys said goodbye. "Don't forget to owl me," replied Sirius as he and the other Marauders ran off to their families.

* * *

"Err, I just wish Potter would leave me alone," addressed a very annoyed Lily who had fire colored hair and bright emerald green eyes named Lily Evans.

Lily's two best friends were Alice O'Neil and Mary MacDonald. They both listened to Lily as she ranted off about how angry she was at Potter. Alice was a petite girl with shoulder-length brown curly hair. Mary was the complete opposite. She was a tall blonde with long straight hair. Lily had long dark red wavy hair and piercing emerald green eyes.

Alice responded to Lily's reference to Potter by saying, "Aw, well at least you won't have to see him during the summer."

Mary added, "Oo, speaking of summer, do you guys have any plans?"

The three girls walked through the platform, searching for their families.

"I'm going to Italy for July," said an excited looking Alice.

"Really, My family and I are going to Disney World in America," said Mary.

"Disney World?" questioned the two girls simultaneously.

"I heard that it's some muggle theme park."

"Oo, that sounds interesting," Alice said honestly. "Hey Lils, what are you doing over the summer?"

The short redhead thought for a moment. "Quite frankly, I don't know. I don't think my family has anything planned."

"I'm sure you'll find something fun to do. Oh and you will of course look forward to all of the letters you will receive from me this summer," said Mary.

"Of course Mary, and I will be writing to the both of you as well," Lily responded.

"Me too." added Alice. "You guys, have a great summer."

The three girls hugged and said goodbye then rushed off to greet their families.


	2. Start of the Summer

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter - only in my dreams_

Summer Musical

Chapter 2: Start of Summer

Lily lugged her trunk up to her parents and gave them both the biggest hugs. Her mother was a gentle woman with short blonde hair and green eyes. Lily's father was a thin balding man with a faint trace of red hair and bright blue eyes.

Lily glanced around and realized someone was missing. "Hey mom, where's Petunia?"

"Oh darling, she's with her new boyfriend, Vernon," replied the sweet voice Mrs. Evans.

Lily had no idea who Vernon was. Her father, seeing her troubled expression, filled her in. "Petunia met this boy at college. He's a very interesting bloke. Maybe you'll meet him some time over the summer," said her father.

"I can't wait," Lily replied, unenthusiastically. Lily and her sister never really got along well since Lily found out that she was a witch. Petunia always tried to distance herself from Lily but if Lily was in the same vicinity, Petunia always made sure to call her a "freak". Her parents were completely oblivious to their daughters' troubled relationship.

The Evans family, minus Petunia, left Kings Cross and entered the car. Lily noticed that her parents were unusually quiet but shrugged it off, figuring they were just tired.

The boring car ride came to a stop an hour later when Mr. Evans pulled into the driveway of the Evans' home. Lily stepped out of the car and glanced at the beautiful white house in front of her. It was no mansion. In fact, it was quite small, but to Lily, it was perfect.

Lily's dad grabbed her trunk as Lily walked towards the front door. She glanced at her dad. She knew that she could use magic to move her trunk as she was of age, but Lily didn't want her dad to feel useless.

Upon entering the house, Lily's stomach grumbled. Realizing she hadn't eaten for several hours, Lily walked into the kitchen and headed for the refrigerator. Upon reaching the handle, Lily glanced at the counter next to her. Letting go of the handle, Lily took a closer look at the pamphlet in front of her. Lily, being ever so curious, picked up the brochure.

"Oh Lily, there you are." Lily jumped and turned around but relaxed as she saw it was only her father. After the initial shock was over, Lily noticed that her father wasn't looking at her, but the paper in her hands.

"Lily, you weren't supposed to know about that until tonight."

"Know about what?" Lily questioned while peering down at the paper in her hands. It said "Voice Camp" on the cover. 'Not exactly a creative title for a camp' thought Lily. A look of confusion ran across her young face.

Just as her dad was about to explain, Mrs. Evans walked in. "Robert, you weren't supposed to show Lily that until the welcome-home-party tonight," scolded Mrs. Evans.

"I didn't show it to her, she found it," defended Mr. Evans.

"Ah, well, she was going to find out anyways," reasoned Lily's mom. "So Lily, what do you think?"

"Think about what?" Lily was ever so confused as she glanced from her mother to her father.

"Oh, about going to 'Voice Camp,'" Lily's mother clarified.

"Wait, I'm going to 'Voice Camp?' Why?" came Lily's shocked voice.

"Honey, you have a beautiful voice. Why waste such talent. Your father and I thought it would be good for you."

"Mom, I'm awful at singing. Besides, I'm terrified of singing in front of others. I'm sorry but there is no way that I am going."

Mrs. Evans was angry at the way her daughter was reacting. She hadn't expected this. "You are going to that camp even if I have to force you young lady," replied the stern voice of Mrs. Evans. "We paid good money for this gift and you are going to be grateful."

Seeing the tears in Lily's eyes, Mr. Evans tried to soften his youngest daughter up. "Lily, this will be a great learning experience for you. You'll make so many new friends and your singing will improve. Ann dear," Mr. Evans directed at Mrs. Evans, "I think we should let her think about this for a little while. Okay?" He winked at Mrs. Evans.

* * *

"Aw, is that my little boy," cried a short, chunky woman with long, wavy black hair as she caught sight of her son. She ran to hug him and squeezed him so tight, James thought he would burst. After several seconds, Mrs. Potter let go of him, and leaned back to get a good look at him. "Oh, you've grown so tall since the last time I saw you." He had grown a bit and was nearly six foot. "My little boy is growing up. You're becoming so handsome, beginning to look like your father," she said gesturing to the man standing behind her.

Mrs. Potter was right when she said the two Potter men looked alike. Mr. Potter was tall and thin like James, with wire-rim glasses framing his hazel eyes. The only difference was that James had messy black hair while Mr. Potter had light brown hair.

After Mr. Potter shook his son's hand, the three apparated back to their mansion. James lifted his trunk to his room using magic, and began unpacking as he waited for dinner. Twenty minutes later, his mother called him down to eat.

For the first ten minutes, James ate his meal quietly. His parents were having a conversation about their jobs as aurors. James didn't want to interrupt.

The conversation shifted to him. "Hey James, honey, have you started to pack for 'Voice Camp?' You leave next week," asked Mrs. Potter.

"No, I'll start…wait, did you say 'Voice Camp?'"

"Yes."

"No, no, you told me it was a rock 'n' roll camp, Mom!" James huffed angrily.

"I told you that it was a music camp."

"Well you forgot to mention that it was a _singing_ camp. I can't sing. They'll kick me out of camp."

"Well," Mr. Potter interrupted, "I disagree. I've heard you sing in the shower and I think that your voice sounds great and you definitely have potential."

"Girls don't like guys who can sing. They go for the guys who can play an instrument like the guitar of the drums. I am not going, sorry." James said selfishly.

"Well, I was going to give you this as a gift for going to a muggle camp," Mr. Potter paused as he pulled out a Cleansweep from under the table. "but, I don't think you deserve it. After all, you aren't going to the camp. You obviously are not appreciative of the gifts your mother and I buy for you."

James eyed the Cleansweep and felt a pang of guilt as his father's words resonated in his ears. "Fine, I'll go to this camp, not because you are bribing me, but because I love you guys and want to show you that I do care," James said as he saw the quidditch broom in the corner of his eye. His parents, happy with his decision, ran over to him and gave him a hug.

* * *

"Hey Lily, come on down. All of the guests are here."

Lily walked down from her bedroom after hearing her mother yell for her to join her welcome-home-party. She walked down to see balloons and food as well as many neighbors and family friends.

"Lily, over here," shouted Lily's next-door neighbor, MJ. Lily walked over to the curly haired blonde. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine. And yourself?" Lily asked politely.

"Oh, I've been good, thanks. How was your term at St. Teresa's boarding school?"

"It was nice, I guess. I'm glad to be back home though," Lily said, going along with the false name of her school. MJ was a muggle and didn't know that Lily was a witch.

"Any summer plans?" asked MJ.

"Umm, I think I'm going to a camp in America. But other than that, my summer is free of plans."

"Wait, I'm going to a camp in America as well!" exclaimed an excited MJ.

"Really? My parents signed me up for a voice camp," said Lily, growing slightly curious.

"No way, in Florida?"

"Yes! We must have signed up for the same camp," said Lily.

"We are going to have the best time. Oh my goodness, I'm so excited," squealed MJ as she hugged Lily.

That was when Mrs. Evans and MJ's mother, Mrs. Ford, walked up to see the girls bonding. "So, have you girls figured out that you two are attending the same summer camp yet?" questioned Mrs. Ford.

"Yes, how did you know about that?" asked Lily.

"So, I take it that you've decided to attend the camp after all?" Lily nodded. "Well, Mrs. Jones and myself talked about it together, and wanted you guys to spend the summer together. Ever since Lily went off to boarding school, you two haven't seen much of each other."

When Lily was younger, she and MJ were best friends. They were the same age and attended the same elementary school. They, at one point in time, were inseparable.

"What better way for you two to bond than by doing something you both love; singing," continued Mrs. Evans.

Lily and MJ chatted with each other for the rest of the night and said goodbye at the end of the party, knowing that a big adventure awaited them over the summer.


	3. Packing

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

Summer Musical

Chapter 3: Packing

Two days before the camp started, Lily had begun packing. She would need enough clothes to last her the month long camp. In her suitcase, along with her clothes, Lily packed some paper and pencils to write letters to her friends the muggle way as well as all of her music stuff.

Lily had taken notes about music and secretly wrote her own songs although she had never shared them with anyone due to her insecurities. Lily was fearful of rejection and failure. She didn't want people to think that she was a bad singer or songwriter and was afraid of the embarrassment. That was why she had never sung around anyone except her parents. Lily was hoping that this camp would help her loosen up and find confidence in herself so that she could perform in front of others.

The next day, Lily decided to write to her Hogwarts friends explaining to them where she was going for the summer.

_Dear Mary,  
__I am sorry for not writing to you sooner but my parents had a surprise for me which has left me preoccupied. Apparently, my parents signed me up for a singing camp which, I at first was not going to attend, but I changed my mind. It will be the length of July so I won't be around then. It turns out that my neighbor, MJ- I think you met her when you came over my house-, is also attending the camp so at least we will have each other. I am really excited but at the same time, I am extremely nervous. You know of my stage fright. I don't know if I will be able to sing in front of everyone.  
__Oh well! Also, the camp is in Orlando, Florida, right outside of Disney World, so maybe I might see you! When are you leaving for Disney? Oh, and when you do go, you have to tell me all about it. __  
Write to me soon.  
__From your best friend,  
__Lily_

Lily sent the letter with her barn owl, Star, and then wrote a similar letter to her friend Alice.

Later on that day, Lily received letters from her friends. They both wished her luck and were very excited for her. They told her not to worry about performing and that she would do fine. They also had never heard her sing before and asked her to sing for them one day. In Mary's letter, she also sent the date of her trip to Disney World. She and her family were going to be in Florida for the last week of July.

That night, Lily went to sleep anxious for the next day when she would leave for camp.

* * *

James waited until the day before he was leaving for camp to pack. He searched through all of his dresser drawers, his closet, and under his bed, to find his best clean clothes. Unfortunately, he could not find enough and forced his mother to wash many shirts and pants for him. He was going to be gone for a month and needed clothes to last that long.

James packed some muggle snacks also, just in case the food was bad, and brought a few books on muggles so that he could learn more about them. He used his wand to make the books appear normal to a muggle. He also shrunk down his guitar and packed that as well.

With a few hours to spare before going to bed, James decided to write to Sirius, knowing full well that Sirius was having an awful time staying with his family for the summer.

_Hey Padfoot,  
__What's up? I've been busy packing and getting ready for this stupid camp that I have to attend. Apparently it's a singing camp, not a rock 'n' roll camp. I know that you are probably laughing right now but there is a plus side to this. My parents bought me a new broom, a Cleansweep, which I get if I go to the camp.  
__I'm sorry for leaving you with your family while I'm in Florida. Don't worry, if they ever bother you too much, my parents would be happy to allow you to stay at our house. Don't forget about the mirrors too. You also have Moony and Wormtail.  
__I won't see you for about a month so don't forget to write to me. Okay?__  
Your friend,  
__Prongs_

James was just about to go to sleep when there was a tap on his bedroom window. He strolled over and opened it up to find his snowy white owl, Blizzard, perched on his window sill with a letter tied to his leg. He opened the letter to see that it was from Sirius.

_Prongs,  
__Singing Camp? Ha ha, your right, I did crack up when I read that. I'm sure that it will be… interesting.  
__That is so cool that your parents bought you a Cleansweep. You have to let me borrow it one day.  
__Oh, don't worry about leaving me here in England. I'll get through the summer and your right, I do have Moony and Wormtail.  
__I'll be sure to write to you, but only if you write to me.  
__See you as soon as you are back in England.  
__From,  
__Padfoot_

After reading Sirius' letter, James put it down on his desk, closed the window, and jumped into his bed.

* * *

Lily woke up at six am to get ready for her flight later that day. She was so excited to do something fun. She rushed to get ready even though her flight wasn't scheduled until nine o'clock that evening. She ran down to eat breakfast then watched TV for a few hours until she got bored.

After Lily ate lunch, she thought that she would go visit MJ. She walked out of her house and rang the doorbell. MJ answered the door and they both went up to her room. They hung out there for awhile while MJ finished packing.

Lily and MJ were going to be taking a flight together. Mrs. Evans was going to drive them both.

At six pm, Lily said goodbye to her father and got into Mrs. Evans' car along with MJ and Mrs. Ford.

"Ah, I cannot wait to be there. This will be my first time in America," said MJ.

"Really, same here." Lily said as Mrs. Evans drove to the airport. When they arrived, there were so many people, Lily nearly got lost. She stuck with MJ and the four of them found the correct terminal.

Lily turned to her mother. "Bye Mom."

"You have a good time honey. Don't forget to call me." Mrs. Evans hugged her daughter. She waved goodbye to her mother and Mrs. Ford as she and MJ walked onto the plane.

After the plane took off and Lily and MJ were settled, they began chatting and playing cards. Once they finished eating, the two girls fell asleep.

They didn't wake up until the plane had landed. Lily gathered her things and left the plane with MJ. As she left the plane, she swore she saw a hint of black hair behind her, but continued following MJ.

* * *

"James, time to get up. You have to leave soon," shouted Mrs. Potter.

James rolled over in his bed and looked at his clock. It said that it was one o'clock in the afternoon. 'Gee, I must have stayed up later than I thought last night,' thought James.

He went downstairs to eat. After he was finished eating, he got all of his stuff together. James got into the car that his parents would drive him in to the airport. He couldn't apparate because his parents told him that it was best for him to spend the summer living as a muggle.

When they arrived at the airport, his parents were very confused. James, himself, was a little lost but he had learned about airports in muggle studies. He tried to direct his parents to the terminal. It took them an hour to find where James was supposed to be. Finally, they arrived at the correct terminal.

"Oh, James, I'll miss you. You be a good boy. I don't want to hear that you caused any trouble while you were away," said Mrs. Potter as she hugged James.

"Mom, stop. I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"Be good son," Mr. Potter added.

"Oh, be careful," Mrs. Potter said as she watched her son walk away.

"I'll be fine. Bye," James waved as he walked towards the plane that people were now boarding.

He sat down next to the window. He was slightly nervous because this was his first time on a plane. 'It can't be much different than flying a broom,' thought James.

James was amazed as the plane took off. He couldn't believe that muggles were capable of creating something as cool as this.

Once James' initial shock began to wear away, he ordered some food and read a book about muggles. Shortly after, he fell asleep. When he woke up, the plane had landed and he was in Florida. He got his suitcase and as he was leaving, he saw a flash of red hair in front of him.

**A/N: Next chapter, Lily and James will see each other at camp. Also, I have planned out the rest of the story and it will be around ten to fifteen chapters.**


	4. Voice Camp

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

Summer Musical

Chapter 4: Voice Camp

Lily stepped out of the taxi that had driven both herself and MJ to the camp from the airport. Lily looked around and saw many cute log cabins, all situated around a lake. There were three larger buildings that were located all around the site that Lily guessed were classrooms. There was also an even bigger building right in front of her named the Mess Hall. One thing she didn't notice was that another taxi pulled up behind them and the passenger was a teenage boy with raven black hair.

James got out of the taxi and went to get his suitcase from the trunk. As he was walking towards the mess hall, he noticed two teenage girls in front of him; one with blonde hair and the other with red hair. 'Red hair that looks exactly like Lily's,' thought James.

Lily looked around and saw that all of the campers were entering the Mess Hall with their luggage. Copying them, Lily dragged her suitcase up to the building and looked back to make sure MJ was following her.

Suddenly, the redhead looked back at the blonde and James stopped in his tracks. He could not believe that Lily Evans was at the same camp as he was. Rather than going up to her and annoying her as he would normally do, Remus' words floated through his head. He decided that he would let her come to him. James followed Lily inside the Mess Hall.

Lily entered the room and saw over one hundred campers surrounding her, all sitting at a table. "MJ, let's go sit over there." Lily pointed at a table that was less crowded than the others.

James decided to find a table on the other side of the hall as Lily. He didn't want her to get mad at him, and think that he was following her.

When someone spoke into the microphone on the stage at the end of the hall, both Lily and James, as well as all of the other campers stopped talking and gave the speaker their attention.

The speaker began, "Hello everyone, welcome to 'Voice Camp.' My name is Gloria Montagna but you can all just call me Gloria," said a woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She was very stylish and had long, straight, brown hair. "I am the director of this camp and I would also like to introduce some of the other camp staff. This is Mr. Smith, he will be teaching the thirteen to fourteen year olds and is head of the guys at this camp." She gestured to the thirty year old man to her left who was tall and dressed like a rock star. "This is Ms. Kim. She will be working with the fifteen to sixteen year olds," Gloria said as she referred to the young woman to her right who was short and had dark black hair. "And I will be coaching the oldest campers, the seventeen and eighteen year olds. I am also head of the girl campers. All around you are several parents that offered to be counselors of this camp. I would also like to introduce you to our head cook, Mrs. Freda.

"As you all know, this is a month long camp, therefore, you will all need to sleep here. After this meeting, there will be lists posted as to which cabin you are in as well as who your roommates and counselor will be.

"Anyways, at the end of this month, there will be a recital as I would refer to it as. Everyone in camp will present their final project in front of family and friends. You are welcome to invite whoever you want to attend. More details about the recital will be presented as it gets closer."

"Your schedule will be as follows; all campers must report to the Mess Hall by eight o'clock each morning for breakfast and attendance. That is this room in case you didn't know. At nine, your first lesson starts. You will report to the correct building for your class. Lunch will be served at twelve o'clock followed by you second lesson which starts at one and ends at four. After your last lesson, the time is yours. You can spend it preparing for your next class, you can hang out with others, there is a pool you can use which is right behind the Mess Hall," Gloria paused for a second, "or you could go canoeing in the lake. Lastly, dinner is served at six and everyone should be in bed by eleven, no exceptions," concluded Gloria.

"Wow, we have a pretty busy schedule," MJ said.

"I know," whispered Lily. "I really want to find out what cabin I am in."

Just as Lily was talking to MJ, Gloria added, "If any of you misbehave, you will serve kitchen duty with Mrs. Freda. You may now go find out what your sleeping assignment is. The girls list is posted over there, to the left. The boys list is posted on the other side of the room to my right. You may go and don't forget, your first lesson will be after lunch."

MJ and Lily looked up from their conversation to realize that everyone was walking around. "Oh, we must be allowed to go now," said Lily.

They grabbed their stuff and hurried to the side where the girls' list was posted. The line was really long. It took about thirty minutes to get to the list. When Lily got there, she searched for her name. "Evans, Evans." she said as she rolled her finger down the page. "Lily Evans. Found it!" she exclaimed. Under her name was MJ's as well. "Yes, we're in the same cabin, cabin number two."

"Okay, let's go," responded MJ.

As soon as everyone was dismissed, James walked to the other side of the room where the boys' list was posted. James took his time crossing the room, knowing that he would have to wait a long time in line once he got there. When he finally got in line, nearly everyone else had left. He found his name under cabin number twelve. He grabbed his stuff and silently began walking towards the lake where the cabins were.

Lily had just walked out of the Mess Hall when MJ stopped. "Lily, wait, I forgot my bag at the table."

"I'll come with you." The two girls walked into the building just as James walked out.

"James?" Lily asked as she looked at the boy who had walked right in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she asked, completely shocked.

"I'm attending the camp, of course. I suppose you are too?" he replied coolly.

Lily was shocked. Her biggest enemy was at the same camp that she was and it was located in a completely different country. 'This cannot be happening. I am not stuck at the same camp as Potter for the rest of the summer,' Lily thought, She frowned and said to James, "Get out of my way Potter." She grabbed MJ and shoved rudely past him.

"This is going to be a very long summer," James muttered quietly to himself as he watched Lily take off with the blonde he had seen her with earlier.

As soon as they were inside, Lily let out a growl of frustration. Mary asked, "Do you know that guy?" When Lily nodded she continued. "He's very cute, do you think you could introduce me to him?" MJ asked, completely unaware of the horrid relationship Lily and James shared.

Lily glared at her and said, "He is the biggest player I know. He is an annoying prat who thinks that he is king of the world. You do not want to meet the boy. Trust me, I go to school with him. Nine months of seeing him everyday is enough. I don't want to have to see him at all this summer."

"I get the feeling that you two aren't exactly friends?" MJ asked timidly, finally catching on to the situation.

"Come on MJ, lets get your stuff and go," Lily said, completely ignoring MJ's question.


	5. First Project

_Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and therefore do not own Harry Potter_

**A/N: The songs in this chapter are from modern day even though Lily and James were born in the sixties.**

Summer Musical

Chapter 5: First Project

"Hello everyone," Gloria said as she strolled into the large classroom full of seventeen and eighteen year old singers.

"Hello Gloria," the class responded together.

Gloria smiled and then went on to tell them about what was expected in her class. In her class, they would learn how to sing on key, read music, perform in front of others, and improve their voices overall. The students were to take all of the lessons they learned and practice them for homework.

"This week, we will have our first of two projects," Gloria explained. "The second project will be performed at the recital at the end of camp. This first project will help me understand you and help you improve. I will be grading you on the skills that you have now. Whatever areas I believe that you still need work on will need to be corrected before the final project, where you will once again be graded, this time on how much you have improved.

"This week's project will be performed with your roommates. There should be five people per cabin. The theme is that you will all pick a famous singing group and try to imitate them through your voice, actions, looks, and overall performance. Your group will present in front of the entire class, including myself. If you have any trouble trying to find a famous group that your cabin could imitate, see me some time after class," Gloria finished.

The lesson commensed and before everyone knew it, their first lesson had come to a close. Their next lesson would be the next day after breakfast.

Lily and her new roommates, MJ, Tori, Kamili, and Sarah all ran to their cabin and set to work.

"Okay, do any of you guys have any famous groups in mind," Sarah asked loudly.

There were several "no"s that echoed through the crowded cabin. Then, Lily decided to speak up. "I don't know if you guys have heard of this group, but I'm from England and there, the Spice Girls are really famous," Lily said timidly.

The girls thought about it. "Of course we have heard of the Spice Girls here," said Kamili. "They're one of my favorite groups."

"Yeah, I totally think we should use them for our project."

"Guys, quiet. I guess we are going to have to each represent a Spice Girl. MJ, you'll be Baby Spice as you are the only one with blonde hair. Lily, you're Ginger because you're a redhead. I'll be Posh because she is my favorite. Kamili, you look a bit like Scary and that leaves Tori to be Sporty," Sarah addressed the girls.

"Do I have to be Sporty, Posh is my favorite," Tori stated.

"Sorry Tori, but I am Posh. Okay?" Sarah didn't even pause long enough for the girls to complain. "Let's start working girls."

James met up with his roommates inside his cabin. Although he had only known the guys for a couple of hours, he had already gotten along great with them and was looking forward to completing this project with them.

The first boy he met was Nick. He was a really nice kid from New Jersey. His other roommates were Zack, Michael and Joseph. They all sat on their beds and began thinking.

James didn't know many muggle bands so he just sat and listened as they thought of an idea. Finally, they came up with the boy band known as Dream Street.

"Hey, do you guys think it would be alright if I was Frankie?" Michael asked politely.

"Sure, anyone else know who they want to be?" asked Nick.

"To be honest with you guys, I don't know much about this group." James said.

"Really? I think you should be Greg. Don't you guys agree?" Nick asked the group.

"Yeah," they answered.

"Okay so that leaves Matt, Jesse, and Chris. I'll be Chris because I don't have blonde hair. You guys can sort out who wants to be Jesse and who wants to be Matt," Nick told Joe and Zack.

In the end, Zack agreed to be Jesse and Joe was left to be Matt.

"Okay guys, now we need to pick a song."

The week flew by and it was Monday, the day of the presentation. Lily and James had been so busy preparing with their groups that they had hardly talked to each other, to Lily's relief and James' disappointment.

Gloria stood up in front of the class and told them the order they were performing. She randomly picked out of a hat. It just so happened that Lily's group was last and James' group was right before hers.

"Okay, first up is Cabin ten," Gloria announced. She sat down at the back and everyone was anxious to watch. Lily giggled as she saw the group of boys walk on stage. Apparently, they were the Backstreet Boys.

At the end, the audience was surprised by the amazing performance they had given. There was a loud clap as they took their seats and the Go-Go's took the stage. After NSYNC and Girls Aloud performed, it was James and his friends' turn to sing.

Although James had never taken lessons before, he thought that he fit along well with the others. For the first time, he felt like he belonged at the singing camp. He wasn't very nervous but was slightly afraid that he would mess up in front of everyone.

They got into their positions and Nick put in the CD for the song 'It Happens Every Time' and pressed play. As soon as the music started, James felt the rhythm and loosened up a bit. He was the first one to sing. His voice just flowed out. His group had practiced so much, the words just came naturally. He also had to dance but that was nothing. When he was done, the other boys sung their solo parts. When the song was over, James thought that as a group, they had performed wonderfully. He was just worried that Gloria had not liked his part. The boys sat down and then it was Lily's turn.

Lily was shocked by James' voice. She had not expected him to sound so amazing. She would never tell him that though, although she wished he would sing again for them.

"Hey, who is that guy," Sarah whispered to MJ.

"I think Lily said his name was James," MJ answered.

"He is so hot and was by far the best singer in the group," Sarah spoke as she rushed to the front of the stage to put on the music.

Lily slowly walked up to the front of the room. She glanced around at everyone and took a gulp. 'I can't do this. What if I make a fool of myself. I don't think that I will be able to deal with that. Oh god, everyone is going to think that I am the worst singer ever. I don't even belong here, all these people are great singers, even James is a great singer," she rambled in her mind. James gave her the thumbs up sign. 'Oh no! Now James will make fun of me and tell everyone back at school how awful I was,' Lily sobbed to herself.

MJ, noticing how nervous Lily was, ran up to her and told her to stop doubting herself. "Lily, you are a wonderful singer. You have nothing to worry about. Everyone will love you," MJ comforted her friend.

The music started and Lily began to take deep breaths. They were singing the song 'Stop' and she was first one to sing. She opened her mouth and the words came out very quietly at first. She slowly began to grow more confident and sung each note louder and better. By the end of the song, Lily was so energized by her adrenalin that she almost wanted to perform for everyone again. Lily quickly walked down to her seat. She didn't even notice the thunderous applause that had erupted from the audience.

James watched Lily as she sat down at the back of the room. He was completely surprised by how beautiful her voice was. She sung from her heart and made the audience fall in love with her. In the middle of the performance, Nick asked about Lily. He thought that she was amazing at singing and was rather cute. James of course didn't tell him that he had been crushing on Lily for several years. He just nodded as he watched the girls.

Gloria stood at the front of the classroom. "I am very impressed. Those were the best performances I have seen at this camp. You guys can all have your next class with me later on today off. Before you leave, let me give you your grades."

Gloria began passing out papers. When James got his, he noticed that he had received an A. He looked at the notes on the bottom. He had very good eye contact, and rhythm. Gloria had written that he had major potential and that his voice was nearly perfect, he just needed a little training.

Lily received her paper and saw that she had received an A-. Gloria had written that she was very passionate in her singing and that her vocals were good, she just needed to work on projecting her voice and becoming more confident. Lily was very pleased with her grade.

MJ had done good as well. She had received a B+.

As everyone left, Lily and James bumped into each other.

"Hi," James greeted.

"Hi," Lily repeated awkwardly.

"Hey Evans, you were amazing. I didn't know you could sing."

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself."

"Wow, Evans, you just gave me a compliment. I have to go tell Sirius. He will never believe it. See you later," James joked as he rushed off to his cabin.

"Bye Potter," Lily waved as she walked over to MJ.

Sarah had watched the entire ordeal hidden behind a bush. "So, James seems to like Lily. Hmm, we'll see about that."

**A/N: I won't be updating anything tomorrow because it is my sister's birthday and I am spending time with her. That is why I added two chapters today.**


	6. Fight

_Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore do not own Harry Potter_

Summer Musical

Chapter 6: Fight

_Hey Alice,  
__I know that I haven't written in a while but I have been super busy at camp. I had a big assignment that I just completed today. Anyways, you won't believe who is attending camp with me. It's that stupid prat, James Potter. I was shocked to find him here. It really stinks though because I have to spend the rest of the summer with him, as well as the school year. Could my life get any worse?  
__Oh, about that project I had, all of the students had to get into groups and impersonate a famous singing group. My group was the Spice Girls. I was so nervous about singing in front of everyone but I got through it. It was actually kind of fun. James Potter wasn't as awful at singing as I thought he'd be as well.__  
Let me know how everything is going in Italy. I wish I was there with you. It sounds like fun. Write back soon.__  
Your friend,  
__Lily_

_--_

_Padfoot,  
__How's everything going at home. Everything here is great. I'm having a blast here. Muggles are very interesting. You'll never believe this though: Lily Evans is here at this camp with me. Also, she gave me a compliment by saying that I was by far, the best, most handsome, singer she had ever seen. Okay, so I'm exaggerating a little but she did say that I wasn't bad. That's a start.__  
I just wish that Lily would give me a chance. Everytime I'm around her, I just want to impress her so badly, but in the end, I always screw it up. Also, another thing to add to the list of things that Lily excels at is singing. Padfoot, you should have heard her sing. She was like an angel.  
__Maybe things will change this year. I guess we'll just have to see.__  
Write back soon,  
__Prongs_

When six o'clock rolled around, Lily walked out of her cabin and ran into MJ. They headed to the Mess Hall for dinner. James was walking down as well with Sarah.

"Hi James, do you mind if I eat with you at dinner today," Sarah asked hopefully.

James shrugged, "I guess so. If you want." James really didn't care if this girl ate with him. He really wanted to talk to Lily though.

Sarah noticed how unfocused James was. She followed his eyes and saw that James was looking at Lily.

Lily noticed how James was staring at her and pulled MJ along as she quickly walked into the Mess Hall for dinner. She got her food and sat down just as James and Sarah walked in.

Sarah glared at Lily when she entered the crowded room full of hungry campers. James continued walking to get his food and Sarah followed. As the two teenagers were walking back to their table, Sarah decided to give Lily a visit.

Lily looked up from her food to see a very angry Sarah standing in front of her.

"Hi!" Lily forced a smile onto her face.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but stay away from James. He's mine." Sarah seethed with anger.

Lily calmly responded. "I don't know what you're talking about but you can have him. You two would be perfect for each other anyways. You have so much in common; you both are snobby and arrogant to list a few things."

As their voices began to raise in their rage, the two girls began to gather a crowd. James got up from his meal and strolled over to the circle of kids. As he got closer, he heard the unmistakable voice of a pissed Lily. He also heard a second voice that sounded an awful lot like that girl he was walking with earlier today, Sarah.

James pushed his way through the crowd and made it to the center where he found two feuding girls. Both were fuming and standing, spitting insults at each other. Seeing the trouble that the girls could get into, James stepped between them and tried to separate them.

"Hey girls, clam down," James said.

"You stay out of this," Lily directed at James.

"Oh James, Lily is jealous of the time we are spending together," Sarah added sweetly.

James chuckled slightly at the thought, knowing full well it was a lie. He played along nonetheless. "Evans, are you jealous now? I would have never expected that from you."

Sarah stepped out of the circle to watch the fight from afar.

"Potter, you know all of that is bull. I cannot even stand to be in the same room as you let alone want to spend some time with you. You are an annoying, arrogant, conceited toerag who is just as ignorant as you are stupid."

"How am I ignorant?" James questioned, curious and slightly annoyed.

"How are you ignorant? Well, let's see Potter," Lily poked James in the chest threateningly, "for starters, you are oblivious to the lies Sarah is telling you. She is the one who is jealous of me, not the other way around."

James interrupted by saying, "And I'm the conceited one here."

Lily ignored him and continued. "You are ignorant to how you act. You don't even realize how much of a spoiled brat you are. You are ignorant to me and my obvious feelings of hatred towards you. And lastly, you are oblivious to your own feelings for me. You think that you like me but we all know that you are just in it for the chase," Lily hissed with anger.

"What are you doing Miss Evans?" Gloria asked when she saw the two teenagers fighting.

Lily dropped her finger from James' chest and they both stepped away, embarrassed at being caught.

Gloria looked from one to the other, waiting for an explanation. "It seems to me as though you two have been fighting and according to the rules, I must leave you two with a week of kitchen duty, before and after dinner."

"What?" Lily and James asked at the same time.

"You two will report for your first duty tomorrow and it will end next Monday. Everyone, please get back to your seats and have a nice dinner. You two," Gloria directed at the guilty teenagers, "I expect better behavior from the both of you. No more fighting, okay?"

"Okay." Lily and James agreed. "I'm sorry Gloria, it won't happen again," Lily added politely which was a big change to the voice she had used with James and Sarah.

Gloria nodded and walked away.

Lily turned to James. "This is all your fault, you know."

"My fault, Evans? No, you know what, let's just drop it before we get into another fight," James responded sensibly, trying to keep his voice steady and his anger under control.

"Fine," Lily agreed and walked over to MJ as James found Sarah waiting for him at the table.

'_Great, this is all Sarah's fault. I wish she would leave me alone. Now Lily is mad at me because of her_,' James thought as he pretended to be happy to see Sarah.

The rest of dinner was uneventful for the campers.

* * *


	7. Kitchen Duty

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me_

Summer Musical

Chapter 7: Kitchen Duty

It was Tuesday evening and Lily was reporting to the kitchen. She was not at all excited about having to help prepare dinner and clean it up as she trudged to the kitchen without MJ.

Walking inside the building, Lily saw that Potter was already there as well as a stout woman, both waiting for her.

"Hi, I'm Lily," she said looking at the middle-aged woman.

The woman nodded at her and said, "Nice to meet you. I am the head cook here at camp. My name is Mrs. Freda."

After the introductions, Mrs. Freda set both Lily and James off to set the tables in the Mess Hall which was connected to the kitchen.

James lead the way into the Mess Hall and held the door open for Lily. Lily was angry at James and rudely shoved past him. James shrugged and began to set the tables in silence.

After twenty minutes, all of the twenty tables were set and ready to be used to eat. The two teens reported back to Mrs. Freda to see what else could be done.

"One of you could pour the lemonade into a pitcher for each table," Mrs. Freda listed off, "and the other could… hmm… they could help me carry some of the food to the serving counter."

Both James and Lily seemed to want to mix the lemonade as neither of them wanted to have to talk to Mrs. Freda. She seemed like a very nice person, but was very talkative.

"Potter, I got here first, let me serve the drinks," Lily fought.

"You did not get here first. I think that you should go over there and help with the food," James argued back.

"I don't want to," Lily hissed childishly.

The two stubborn teenagers quietly badgered each other until James gave in.

"Fine, Evans, serve the drinks. It's pointless, all this fighting." James stomped over to Mrs. Freda where she immediately began chatting to him.

Although Lily wouldn't admit it, she felt slightly embarrassed as she realized that Potter was acting more mature than she was.

* * *

"Finally, it's over," Lily sighed as she sat down next to her friend MJ and prepared to eat.

"How did it go?" MJ asked Lily.

"It was extremely boring but that was only expected. If it was fun, we would have never been assigned the punishment in the first place."

"Yep, that's true. So how was James?" MJ asked conversationally.

"I didn't talk to him much so it wasn't terribly bad. He is normally really annoying but if he keeps quiet and doesn't talk to me at all during our punishment, then I think I just might be able to get through the week," Lily shared.

* * *

"Hey James!" James turned around, hoping that it wasn't Sarah. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was his friend Nick. Sarah had been trying to talk to him since the group performance yesterday. James thought that she was a snooty little brat and he didn't want anything to do with her.

"How was kitchen duty," Nick asked as James joined him at their regular table.

"It was pretty dull. It wasn't as bad as I expected though. All I had to do was set the tables and help put out all the food," James addressed his table.

"How was Lily?" Nick pressed for information. James' roommates had questioned him about the fight yesterday and so he decided to tell them about his and Lily's confusing relationship.

"Well, she seemed to be in a foul mood. She isn't one to get in trouble so she was fuming at me because I got her in trouble."

"From what you told us about the fight though," Zack said, "it seemed like it was her fault you got in trouble. It was more of a one-sided fight. You didn't really say much," Zack shared his opinion.

"Well, the fight never would have happened if it wasn't for Sarah," James expressed sadly.

The guys all sympathized with him because they all knew that Sarah was a bitch and was only trying to get in the way of James' obvious feelings for Lily. They tried giving him advice to help him win her over but it was just the same things that his Marauder friends had told him on the train at the start of summer. James just figured that Lily was a lost case and he should move on to other girls excluding Sarah.

* * *

After an uneventful dinner, James and Lily entered the kitchen, prepared to do more work.

"Hello kids, enjoyed dinner," Mrs. Freda asked curiously.

"It was delicious," Lily replied.

"Yes, thank you for the food," James added politely. They were both being honest when they said the food tasted good. It was not at all what people expected to eat at camp.

"Okay, you two can wash those pans over there," the kind lady pointed towards the sink. "When you are done, you may leave."

The teenagers nodded in understanding and set to work.

"Hey, Evans, do you want to wash or dry?" James asked.

"Umm, at home, I usually wash."

"Okay, that's cool. I usually dry the dishes at home with my mother." James paused as he just realized something, "Wow, for once Evans, we didn't fight over something. That's an improvement!" James exclaimed excitedly.

Lily and James were very productive and finished their work rather quickly without much conversation. They left the kitchen when they were done and bid each other goodnight.

The rest of the week went by similarly. James and Lily would report to the kitchen before dinner and set the tables and do anything else that was needed to be done in preparation. After dinner. The two did the dishes without complaint and only talked to greet each other and say goodbye.

* * *

It wasn't until the last day of kitchen duty that anything new happened. James and Lily had just reported for their last clean up when Mrs. Freda said, "Hello. I hope you two don't mind but I need to rush to the grocery store so you two will be by yourselves for tonight. Okay? I trust that you two will get all of your chores done before you leave. Thank you for helping me this week. Now, I best be on my way." Mrs. Freda grabbed her car keys and stormed outside to her car. The kids watched in amazement as the car left the driveway and was eventually out of their view.

"Okay," James said awkwardly. "I guess we should get to work then."

"Yeah," Lily added stupidly.

James and Lily began doing the dishes when James gathered up enough courage to start a conversation with Lily. "So, what made you decide to come to Voice Camp,"

Lily jumped, startled that their silence was broken but after careful consideration, decided that there was no harm in answering his question. "Well, my parents thought that camp would be good for me and they knew that I loved to sing. They secretly signed me up. I didn't even find out about it until the beginning of summer. At first, I really didn't want to come here as I was too nervous. Yeah, actually, you know MJ," Lily waited for James' response. He nodded his head so she continued, "well, she is my neighbor back at home. It turns out that she was signed up for the camp as well so I decided to give this camp a try. So here I am, what about you?"

James was very glad that they were having a civil conversation. He told her about how he originally thought he was going to a rock camp. She giggled shyly and listened intently to what he was saying.

The two began to loosen up around each other and when they were finished with the dishes, they were conversing like old friends.

Lily had never known that Potter could be so nice. She was also shocked by the way she was acting around him. She was laughing at his jokes and added her opinion to certain things he said.

James was smiling from ear to ear, as he told Lily about some childhood stories, and stared into her emerald green eyes as she shared some stories of her own.

Both of them were very upset when their clean up had ended. Lily, feeling very bold, whipped some soap from the sink at James' head playfully as he ready to leave.

James was shocked by this action and responded with mock anger, "Lily Evans, how dare you throw soap at me. Why I ought to…"He paused because he couldn't think of anything.

"Do what?" Lily interrupted.

"Do this." James grabbed some soap and tossed it at an unprepared Lily. Pretty soon, the two teenagers were covered head to toe in water and soap suds as well as the floors around them.

Lily fell to the floor and rolled around with laughter, not having this much fun in a long time. James joined her.

Suddenly, light filled the semi-dark kitchen as Mrs. Freda returned from shopping. James and Lily panicked, looking around at the mess they made and knowing that they should have been done hours ago. Not to mention that if they got caught, they would probably have another week of cleaning.

James quickly got up and took out his wand. He vanished they soap suds and grabbed Lily's hand, leading her out of the kitchen and into the Mess Hall. They secretly snuck outside and crept back to the cabins.

Once they reached Lily's cabin, they said goodbye. Lily thanked James for his quick thinking and they went off to get some sleep before morning.

**A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update, I just got back from vacation. I want to have this story done by the end of the week, before I go to camp. Don't forget to review please!- Thanks!**


	8. Final Project

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not JK Rowling_

Summer Musical

Chapter 8: Final Project

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Gloria," the class recited.

"Well, let's get our lesson started. Today, I am going to introduce you to your next project which will also be your last project. I had mentioned it before but as there are less than two weeks left at this camp, you will need to start preparing now." The class sat on the edge of their seats as they waited for a further explanation. "This project will be performed on the last day of camp at the show. Everyone will be partnered up and will sing in front of the audience. There are no limits as to how creative you can be, just make sure to keep it PG. So, first things first, let me pair everyone up." Gloria looked around the class and told the girls to stand on one side of the room and the boys to stand on the other. Gloria began counting her students. "Let's see, there are… fifteen girls and… fifteen boys, perfect!" she exclaimed.

Gloria started to pair people up, boy girl. "Kamili and Michael, Tori and Joseph, MJ and Nick, Lily and Zack, Sarah and James…" she listed off. "Okay, everyone, stand next to your partners while I write your names down." She looked at the heads of the people. Once she recognized them, she picked up her clipboard and wrote their names down. "Actually," Gloria said looking from Lily to James, "I think you two should work together. Maybe it will help you get along better and stop fighting."

Lily groaned and said, "But Gloria, we have stopped fighting."

Gloria ignored the girl and told her and Sarah to switch places. Sarah glared at Lily as they walked past each other.

'_Great, I'm with Lily!' _James thought cheerfully.

'_Oh no, I'm stuck working with James again. Actually, he turned out to be okay. He might have changed. After all, we did have fun together yesterday,' _Lily thought.

"Now everyone, you will work on the project after class. During class, I will still help you improve your skills. Don't forget that for this project, once again, you will be graded, this time on how much you have improved." The rest of class proceeded as usual.

At the end of class, James came up to Lily. "Hey, do you have any ideas as to what we could do for this project," James asked, seriously.

"Actually, I do have a few ideas. How about I tell you them at lunch?"

"Okay," James agreed and skipped down to the Mess Hall for lunch.

* * *

As lunch began, James sat down across from Lily at her table. MJ was sitting next to Nick, her partner, at another table.

"Okay, Lils, lets hear your ideas," James announced.

Lily was taken aback by how serious Potter was taking this project. "Umm, well I was thinking that we should write our own song. Gloria said to be as creative as possible," Lily shared confidently.

"That's a great idea, sounds like fun."

Lily was glad that he liked her idea. "It will take a lot of work though." Lily eyed James carefully after she said that.

"What? You don't think I'm up for a challenge," James said.

"Well, no. I just wanted to make sure that you were aware of the time and effort needed for this project."

"Lily, Lily, Lily, I promise that I will work really hard and do whatever it takes to get a good grade on this project. Satisfied?"

"I guess. Do you want to start working on it today, after class?" Lily questioned.

"Sure," James willingly agreed and went on to finish his lunch.

* * *

"Hi James," Lily addressed the boy as he walked up to her after class.

They set off for the lake, walking side by side. Coming to the edge of the lake, the two sat down on the grass, and placed their books on the ground next to them.

"So, let's get started," James said as he took out a notebook full of ideas. Lily took hers out as well.

"What do we want our song to be about?" Lily asked.

The two sat there for awhile, deep in thought. That was until James noticed a small marble notebook that said _'Lily's Songs'_ on the front. He reached for the book and flipped through it, unnoticed by Lily.

James skimmed the pages until he found a song that caught his eye. Obviously, Lily had written her own songs. He very much liked this one and tapped Lily on the shoulder. "How about we use this song?"

Lily's eyes grew wide as she saw what James was looking at and snatched her notebook away. "Don't touch my stuff," Lily huffed.

"Fine, I just thought that maybe we should use that song for our performance. Did you write it?" Lily nodded. "Wow! Your very talented. That song is beautiful. Can we please use it?"

Lily blushed and said, "Alright, I guess we can use it but we don't have any music to go along with it and I never really thought up a melody for it. It is more like a poem, really. There are only words there."

"I know how to write music, Lils. In case you didn't know, I play the guitar. I brought it with me to the camp. If you don't mind, I could play while we sing."

"That sounds great, James."

They sat around the lake trying to come up with a nice rhythm and melody for the song. When it was time for them to depart, the two teenagers gathered their stuff and stood up to leave.

"Okay, same place and time, tomorrow?" Lily asked. James nodded in agreement and the two left for bed. The song still needed a lot of work but they were very excited for how it would turn out when they were done.

* * *

The next day, James brought his guitar with him and the two set straight to work. James was very talented at playing the guitar. Lily wondered where he had learned to play as he was a muggle.

"When I was little, my mom took me inside a muggle store to help teach me about them. The store was filled with a bunch of instruments and I was amazed by the guitar. I made my mom by it for me and I eventually taught myself to play. It took me a long time though because, at first, I didn't even know how to hold it or what to do with it."

"Wow, that is really cool."

The two continued to plan out their project and by the end of the week, the song was written and they were adding the finishing touches. It had taken them awhile to write the song because James decided to write his own verse.

Both Lily and James were very pleased with the project so far and were very much looking forward to the next day, when they began to practice the singing part.

* * *

"Okay James, let's get to work. It's already Sunday, we only have this week left."

"So, I'll play the guitar while you practice the first verse, okay?" Lily nodded.

James began to play and Lily carefully listened to the music, counting the beats and waiting until it was time for her to begin singing.

James loved the way Lily sung. As soon as she had begun, he was hypnotized my the melodic sound of her voice.

Lily sung from her heart and when she was done, she waited for James to critique her. "Lils, that was amazing. You are an amazing singer."

Lily felt her face burn red at the compliment and asked what she needed to do to improve. James said that if she sung like that all the time, it would be perfect and there was nothing to fix.

They practiced singing the next verse until it was James' turn to practice his part. James played his guitar and opened his mouth to sing. The words flew out of his mouth so carelessly. When he was done, it was Lily's turn to be shocked. She had heard him sing before but now she actually cared about him and his voice.

"James, that was beautiful."

"Thanks, do you want to sing the parts that we sing together now?"

"Sure."

The music started and James and Lily stared into each other's eyes, waiting until the counts were right and they were to sing.

When their voices mixed, they sounded phenomenal. It was like they were meant to sing with each other. Their voices molded together perfectly. When they were done, they both smiled at the other.

"Well, I guess I better get going now," Lily stated. James got up and walked her to her cabin. James thought that Lily seemed a bit more relaxed around him and she smiled often. As tempting as it was to kiss her, James just wished Lily goodnight and walked away. He knew that she still disliked him.

Lily walked into her cabin feeling jittery. She was beginning to enjoy James' presence. Deep down inside of her, she knew she was falling for the once arrogant boy, but now, he was a completely changed man. Lily would never admit it to anyone though.

* * *

The week continued and on Saturday, the day before the recital, James and Lily decided to practice with a microphone on stage. They situated themselves in the correct positions and turned off their microphones, not wanting to disturb the rest of the camp.

Suddenly, an idea struck Lily. "Hey James, what do you think about dancing a little bit. I know that you have a guitar but perhaps we could add a few small moves here and there to keep the audiences attention."

"Okay, do you mean just moving around and spinning you and stuff?"

"Yes, just do anything that goes with the music and looks natural."

They began the song and practiced moving around. It was really fun, loosening up and dancing a bit. Before the end of the song, James spun Lily gracefully but it still went with the upbeat rhythm of the music. At the end, both James and Lily fell to the ground in laughter.

After a few minutes of cooling off, Lily looked into James' hazel eyes and saw how beautiful they looked and how much emotion they held. He seemed as though he really cared for her and liked to spend time with her.

James turned to face Lily and stared deep into her emerald green orbs and what he saw shocked him. The look in her eyes told him that she was fun and that she might like him. James shook his head which ended his trance as well as Lily's. Lily coughed in an attempt to break the awkward silence and they both got up. James walked Lily to her cabin as he had done all week. When they reached their destination, Lily turned around to face James. Lily's heart began to race and she felt an overpowering urge to kiss him. Swallowing the feeling, Lily gently lifted her lips to James' cheek and gave a soft, friendly peck.

"Thank you, James. I can't wait until tomorrow," Lily whispered.

Once James recovered from the initial shock, he responded, "Me neither. You need your rest, we have a big day tomorrow." Lily nodded in agreement and walked into her cabin.

James watched her go and turned around to walk to his own cabin but not before he lifted his hand to feel his cheek where Lily had left a kiss. This only made his smile grow.

**A/N: This is my longest chapter yet. There will be two more chapters so I am almost done with this story. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Recital

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

Summer Musical

Chapter 9: Recital

Lily walked into her cabin after a long night practicing with James. She was a little shocked by her actions and couldn't understand what made her kiss James; even if it was only on the cheek.

Seeing a few letters waiting for her on her bed made Lily forget about James for a moment. She sat down and opened the first of the three letters. It was a letter from her parents.

_Hello Darling Lily,  
__We are very pleased to hear how much you are enjoying your camp. We miss you terribly. At least you only have a few days left until you can spend the rest of the summer at home with us.  
__We are also writing to say that we would be delighted to watch you sing on your second to last day at camp for your recital. We are looking forward to hearing you sing and we wish you luck.  
__See you in a few days.  
__With Love,  
__Mom and Dad_

Lily was very happy to know that her parents were coming to watch her. She opened the next letter.

_Hey Lily,  
__I am having a wonderful time in Italy. It is very romantic here and the best part is, there are so many cute looking guys. I absolutely love their accents.  
__Okay, back to business. I am glad to hear that you are having fun at this camp. I knew it wouldn't be as bad as you had thought it out to be.  
__I talked to my parents and they said that I can come see you for your recital. I'm so excited and can't wait to see you perform.  
__Good Luck,  
__Alice_

When Lily got to her last letter, she had a pretty good idea who it was from.

_Dear Lily,  
__I have just arrived in Florida for my family's vacation. I cannot wait to see Disney World. I have heard so many good things about it and I want to see for myself if it lives up to my expectations.  
__As for your invitation; I will most definitely be attending your recital as I am in town and it is very convenient for me to visit you.  
__Anyways, if I don't see you before you perform, I wish you the best of luck.  
__Your friend,  
__Mary_

Lily turned off the cabin light as she was the last camper awake in her cabin. She laid down in bed and couldn't wait to see her friends and parents again. She thought about the restless and exciting day she had ahead of her. She was going to spend the morning with James for some last minute practicing. She felt a wave of excitement as she thought about James. '_He seemed like he was a really nice guy. Maybe I ought to give him a chance?' _

* * *

James practically skipped back to his cabin. He could not believe that Lily had just kissed him. He knew it was only a friendly kiss, but he was one step closer to getting the girl of his dreams. Just as James jumped onto his bed, he noticed a small stack of letters for him that had arrived through the muggle post.

He opened the first one.

_James,  
__Oh, your father and I miss you so much. Despite our sadness, we are very happy to know that you are enjoying yourself. From what you have written, it seems as though the muggle camp is fun.  
__We cannot wait to see you again. We will be coming for the recital although it seems much too far away. I know it is only in a few days but that is much too long. I want to see my son.  
__Your father and I want to wish you luck and we know that you will perform wonderfully.  
__Love,  
__Mom and Dad  
__P.S. I better not find out you got into any trouble during your time at camp._

James wondered how his parents would react once they found out he was assigned kitchen duty for a week. '_Perhaps I should just not bring it up,' _James chuckled to himself as he reached for his second letter.

_Prongs,  
__How are you holding up at that camp? At least you only have a few days left and then you will be able to spend the rest of the summer with me and the rest of the Marauders.  
__How has Evans' been? Hope she hasn't been too tough on you lately. Don't forget to tell her I say 'hi'.  
__I wanted to let you know that I will go to your recital thingy, whatever that is. Although, I am very curious as to how great of a singer you are. Well, best wishes to you.  
__Padfoot_

James couldn't wait to see Sirius again even though he could be annoying. He missed his best friend although James was much too manly to ever admit that to anyone, let alone Sirius.

James tried to clear his mind by opening a letter from Remus.

_Hey Prongs,  
__How is everything. I have had a pretty dull summer, especially only being able to hang out with Sirius. I am glad to hear that you are doing well and having fun. Also, I am most definitely going to see you at your recital.  
__Good Luck,  
__Moony_

James picked up the last envelope and opened it.

_Prongs,  
__I cannot wait to see you at your camp. I will be there for it.  
__I cannot believe that Lily Evans is at camp with you. I hope things are well between you two.  
__Good Luck,  
__Wormtail_

James sighed contentedly, knowing that the next day, he would see his friends and parents again after a long month without any of them.

* * *

Lily woke up to her alarm and rushed to get ready. She was to meet James in an hour. Everyone else in her cabin was rushing about, trying to get ready for the busy day. MJ went with Lily as they both met up with their partners at the boy's cabin. James smiled at Lily and she returned it as she blushed. MJ ran up to Nick and the two groups separated to practice.

James met with Lily and together they walked down to the lake to begin practicing. Although he would have liked to talk to Lily, he knew that they had to set straight to work. The two took a break for lunch and then separated to help prepare for the big bash later on that night.

Gloria instructed the campers to help set up the decorations and some of the younger campers would go and greet the guests. Several parents and friends began taking their seats in front of the large, outdoor stage.

James searched amongst the crowd for his family but there were too many people around. He stopped his search when Gloria called for every camper's attention.

"So, this is it everyone," she proudly announced to the kids around her. "We have all worked so hard this summer and I wanted to let you know that I am proud of each and every one of you." She paused before talking in a serious tone, " Now, all of you campers have to sit in the back seats behind friends and family. We will call each performer up right before their song. Okay? Now everyone, the younger campers will go first, followed by the middle campers and then the oldest ones. The show starts in twenty minutes. I better hurry up," Gloria rushed as she looked down at her watch. "Good luck, everyone," she said as she walked away.

All of the campers were finishing getting dressed and ready for their performance. James met Lily outside of the girl's room where she had been getting ready with MJ. Lily and James walked to the back of the audience and sat down with the other campers.

Gloria got up on stage and introduced herself. She gave a small introduction for the camp and then announced the start of the recital. The younger kids performed first. They were in groups of five and were assigned a specific song to sing. Next were the fifteen and sixteen year olds. They performed in groups of three and had to sing a famous song of their choice. Finally, it was the oldest campers' turns.

Lily watched as her fellow campers and classmates got on stage and performed. All of them had performed so well, she was nervous that she would not be as good as them. James looked at Lily and noticed how worried she was. He was about to talk to her when a woman from backstage came and asked for MJ and Nick. Lily got up and hugged both of them and wished them good luck. James did the same.

When MJ and Nick had gone on stage, the entire audience was entertained. Both James and Lily thought that they were the best so far. At the end of the song, there was a thunderous applause. Next to perform on stage were Sarah and Zack. Even though both Lily and James didn't like Sarah, they could not deny that she had talent.

The show continued and finally James and Lily were called to go backstage and get ready. That was when the nerves really set in.

'_Oh my God, I can't do this,'_ Lily doubted herself. She was so nervous about singing in front of all of those people. She had only just gotten over her stage fright. James sensed her uneasiness and pulled her into a comforting hug. "Everything will be fine. You worry too much, Evans."

"James," Lily said as she looked into his eyes. "I know I am going to mess up and make you look bad. I'm sorry."

James was about to reply but was cut off when Gloria instructed them to go on stage.

"You can do it, Evans, I know you can," James whispered as he grabbed his guitar and walked on stage. Lily hesitated before following him.

On stage, there were so many lights, Lily couldn't see anyone in the audience. James winked at Lily before he strummed his guitar. Lily took a deep breath and prepared to perform the song that she and James had worked so hard on to perfect.

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

When the song was over, there was a loud applause and James could faintly make out Sirius shouting in the back. James looked at Lily and the two walked off stage together.

They were the last group to perform and Gloria got on stage to close the recital.

**A/N: I know that it has been awhile since I have updated. I went away for camp and then went on vacation with my family and only just got back. The next chapter is my last in this story and will be out soon.**

**Also, the song 'This is Me' is from _Camp Rock_ and I figured since this story is loosely based on the movie, I should choose a song from there.**


	10. Just the Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

Summer Musical

Chapter 10: Just the Beginning

"Wow, that was so fun!" Lily exclaimed as she walked with James to the back of the audience.

"I know. You were great Lily." Lily blushed at James' compliment.

"You were great too, James." He smiled.

As the applause died down, several people began to rush to James and Lily's sides, congratulating them on their outstanding performance. After making their way through the crowd, James and Lily approached their family and friends.

James left Lily's side to go see his parents while Lily greeted her own.

* * *

"James honey, you were wonderful up there. I am so proud of you," Mrs. Potter gushed.

"James, you were very entertaining," added Mr. Potter.

It was then that James received a pat on his back. He turned to see Sirius. "Wow, Prongs! I didn't know you were talented in anything other than quidditch. I'm impressed."

"Not only that," cut in James' other friend, Remus, "but you managed to share the stage with Evans without fighting"

Sirius added, "Hey, you forgot to mention in your letters that you would be performing with Evans."

"Must have slipped my mind," James replied.

Peter joined the group and congratulated James on his outstanding performance. They chatted for awhile until James said that he wanted to go see Lily.

"Go get her," Sirius whispered in James' ears as he searched for the red-head. Sirius knew that this time, James was bound to get his girl. He had seen the two of them on stage sing together, and he saw how much they were meant for each other. He was pretty sure that Lily returned James' feelings.

* * *

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad," Lily said as she hugged her parents.

"Lily, you were great up there."

"Thanks mom."

"We are very proud of you," Mr. Evans said.

"I missed you two so much. How is Petunia?" asked Lily.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" After Lily's mom said this, Lily turned around to see her older sister standing behind there.

"Petunia, what are you doing here?" Lily asked, shocked to see her sister there.

"I wanted to see my little sister perform. You sung beautifully." Petunia looked down after she gave Lily the compliment and walked away.

"Thank you, Petunia," Lily whispered softly as she watched her sister walk away.

"Lily, that was an amazing performance," said Mary.

"Yeah, and who knew that you and Potter could sing so well together," added Alice.

Lily was once again greeted by people she knew. She gave both of her friends a hug before they went into details about their own summers.

Just as Lily was about to mention her sudden feelings for James, MJ joined the group.

"Oh guys, this is my neighbor, MJ. I think you might have met her before when you visited me at my house. MJ, these are two of my friends from school, Alice and Mary," Lily said, introducing her friends.

"Nice to meet you guys," MJ said politely. The girls continued to talk and finally, Lily brought up James.

"Hey, I'm not exactly sure how to say this, but I think that I might have feelings for James,"

"Potter?!" Alice and Mary asked, surprised.

"I mean, recently I have gotten to know him better and he seems like a nice guy." Lily blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"Wow! This is kind of unexpected," Mary said.

"Why don't you talk to him, Lils. Maybe he still likes you," MJ suggested.

"Yeah," Lily said with a far off look in her eyes. Just then, James Potter walked up to Lily and asked if he could talk to her. Lily noticed that he wasn't as confident as usual but followed him away from the crowd.

"So, uh hi," James said, stupidly. He was trying to think of how to start the conversation.

"Hi," Lily returned with a smile.

"I had a lot of fun this summer,"

"Me too," Lily said.

James smiled and continued, "And, well, I was hoping we could still be nice to each other and stuff when school starts."

"Of course, James. You have become a great friend this summer and I learned that you're not as bad as I thought you were."

"Yeah," James said while thinking. _'I really want to tell her how I feel about her but she may only want to be friends. I don't want to lose what I gained this summer by asking her out or anything, but I don't know if I could stand only being friends with her.' _

James made up his mind. "Listen, Lily, I hope you don't hate me for what I'm about to say, but I don't think that I can hold it in anymore." James looked directly into Lily's shining emerald green orbs and began to talk again. "I have always liked you Lily, that is why I always asked you out. I know that you thought I was just kidding around, but I really meant it. I know that I seemed like a prat and all, but I hope that this summer you saw me for who I really am. Will you give me a chance and go out with me?"

Lily was shocked but happy nonetheless by James' confession. She knew her answer but decided to tease him a bit by telling her side of the story. "James, like I said earlier, I realized this summer, that you are a really nice guy and I got along great with you. I am sorry for all of the times that I turned you down, but I was afraid that you weren't sincere. I realize now that I was wrong. You may be shocked to know this, but I was kind of hoping that you would ask me out for once."

"So, is that a yes? Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, James." The two teenagers embraced each other. Lily looked up into James' eyes as he looked down into her own. Without realizing it, the two leaned in and their faces drew closer until their lips were touching in a soft, passionate kiss.

James could not believe that he was kissing the girl of his dreams. He was ecstatic that she had said 'yes' to going on a date with him as well. _'This summer didn't turn out so bad after all,' _James thought.

Finally the two broke apart and decided to return to their friends. Some of the campers were leaving that night with their parents but most of the kids would be going home tomorrow after breakfast the next day. James and Lily said goodbye to their friends and family and returned to their cabins to pack.

"I can't believe the camp is over," Lily said to MJ.

"I know, I had so much fun. So, how did things go with you and James?" MJ asked, interestedly.

Lily giggled and decided to fill her friend in. An hour later, everyone was sleeping after the long day they had just endured.

* * *

The next day, James went down to breakfast and sat down next to Lily. He gave her a short peck on the lips and grabbed his breakfast. When people began finishing their meal, Gloria stepped onto the stage in the Mess Hall.

"Campers, please settle down. Thank you. I know that many of you are saddened to know that the camp has come to an end. This year has been very successful and I hope all of you had as much fun as I had. I just want to let you know that I am extremely proud of all of you for the beautiful performances you gave yesterday, as well as for your wonderful behaviors for the past month. Your counselors will now be handing out your final grades based on your performance last night. I hope to see all of you again next year!" Gloria finished with tears in her eyes. Everyone clapped as she walked off the stage and the campers anxiously waited to find out how much they had improved over the weeks.

Gloria started handing out papers and James and Lily were last to receive theirs. Before they were given a chance to even look at their papers, Gloria said, "You two sung beautifully together. I think that you should seriously consider singing professionally."

James and Lily looked at each other and then looked up to Gloria and smiled. "Thanks," they both said at the same time. Gloria hugged the two teens and then walked away. James and Lily picked up their papers and began to read them out loud to each other. Both of their letters had said practically the same thing. '_You were very creative, entertaining, fun to watch, beautiful, energetic, believable, talented…'_ James and Lily were pleased to see that they had both received A+'s.

* * *

After breakfast, the campers went back to their cabins, grabbed their stuff, and walked to the front of the camp where parents were picking up their children. James and Lily saw their parents and began walking towards them when someone called their names.

"Hey, I'm sorry for the way I acted this summer and I just wanted to congratulate you two on your performance."

James and Lily were surprised to see that it was Sarah that was talking to them.

"You were wonderful as well," James and Lily said. They all smiled and said goodbye.

Lily and James loaded the trunks of the muggle cars with their luggage and then said goodbye.

"So, I'll see you in a few days for that date, right?" James asked.

"Of course."

"I'll owl you with the information." Lily nodded and waved as she got into the car with her parents, Petunia, and MJ and headed home. Lily looked back at the camp as they drove away and knew that she was most definitely coming back next summer.

The End

**A/N: So, that's the end. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought of the story. I'd like to hear your opinions. **

**Wow! It is so hard for me to believe that I finished this story. It feels really wierd. I wonder how JK Rowling felt when she finished _Harry Potter. _I am going to start a new story soon. It will be another Lily/James fic.**

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
